


Renaissance Rose

by RainbowKittn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Renaissance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose head to Elizabethan England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction work, so be kind. Just a little drabble to get something out there.
> 
> Nothing recognizable belongs to me.

The doors to the TARDIS flung open and the Doctor bounced out onto the dirt road. He took in his surroundings and checked that he had landed in the right place (although he would never admit to himself, let alone a certain pink and yellow human, that he needed to). Wooden buildings, poofy dresses, looked about right… although something nagged at his mind. Not to worry, he was sure it would sort itself out eventually.

“Elizabethan England, Rose! Come look!” Her footsteps on the grated floor announced her arrival and the Doctor turned to take her in. Rose was simply stunning in a flowing cream gown with little roses embroidered all over it (the TARDIS must have picked it especially for her). The tight bodice accentuated her… erm… figure… _Best not to think on that too long,_ the doctor chided himself before adjusting his gaze to meet her eyes.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, looked around in awe and immediately flashed a huge grin. She was really in the renaissance! She tried to trust him when he said he would take her somewhere, but honestly he missed about as often as he made it, so she could never be too sure. This time he actually did it! Except…

“Doctor?” Rose started.

“Yes Rose?” The doctor mused while decidedly not looking at her chest.

“Doctor, why does he have a cell phone?”

The Doctor was surprised enough by the question to snap him out of his reverie. He turned around, following Rose’s outstretched hand to a man not far away who was definitely holding a cell phone. “Uh… Well, that…”

“And I’m pretty sure that’s not appropriate clothing.” Rose pointed to a group of women wearing outfits barely appropriate in any time, certainly not the 16th century.

“I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable…” the words trailed off as he noticed Rose inspecting a flier on the wall.

“Doctor, we’re at a Renaissance Festival. It’s the year 2010.” Rose pointed to the sign, biting back a grin.

The Doctor jogged the couple of steps over to inspect it for himself. “Well, Renaissance, Renaissance Festival… Sort of the same, no?” The Doctor looked at Rose sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Rose attempted to look stern for a moment before bursting out laughing. She gasped for breath, the tight corset constricted her ability to breathe somewhat uncomfortably for the moment. As she struggled to catch her breath, she laughed out, “Oh well, come on then! We might as well enjoy it!”

A large grin spread across the Doctor’s face, and a matching one bloomed on Rose’s. He reached out, took Rose’s hand, and lead her on into this new adventure.


End file.
